Walk to line
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Ele fez tudo errado uma vez. Agora tinha a chance de concertar todos os seus erros, mesmo que para isso tivesse que andar na linha. E seu maior motivo era ela, a doce flor de cerejeira.


**Disclaimer:**

_Itachi_ - Naruto e seus personagens, infelizmente, pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Embora eu ficaria muito feliz se ele doasse meus direitos autorais para alguma fã minha. Principalmente a K-chan xD

_Kammy _– A fic foi feita em homenagem ao niver do Sasuke-kun, que por acaso é hoje. Omedetou tanjoubi Sasuke-kun *o* e veja se não demora muito pra voltar pra Konoha. A Sakura ainda está te esperando xD

**Mini-Dicionário**

-chan – terminação que revela um extremamente intimo, carinhoso e até mesmo infantil, reservado prioritariamente a meninas meigas, crianças ou ainda para compor apelidos.

teme – algo como idiota, desgraçado

shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

nukenin – ninja renegado

chidori – mil pássaros. Ataque principal de Uchiha Sasuke

-kun – tratamento respeitoso equivalente a "san", porém próprio para meninos

iie – não

hogake – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio da vila da Folha

godaime – quinta hogake

-sama – vossa senhoria. Tratamento de extremo respeito, usado para evidenciar uma diferença hierárquica.

chunnin – posto intermediário

aishiteru – eu te amo

-san – senhor, senhora, senhorita. Tratamento respeitoso, usado também quando não se tem intimidade.

gomen – me desculpe

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Era difícil voltar, ainda mais depois de tudo. Como sempre, Naruto estava ao seu lado, lhe dando forças mais uma vez.

- Onde está a Sakura? – tentou parecer indiferente, contudo não conseguiu esconder a preocupação na voz.

- Ela e o Sai estão lutando contra a ANBU Ne.

- Até parece que a Sakura vai conseguir lutar contra um ANBU – o deboche estava presente em sua face.

- Você não sabe nada sobre a Sakura-chan*, teme* – o sorriso no rosto do loiro causou uma sensação incomoda no Uchiha.

Como assim ele não sabia nada sobre a rosada? Sabia muito mais do que a próprio shinobi* ao seu lado, pelo menos era assim até ele ter saído de Konoha. O que será que tinha mudado desde lá? Seria que ela tinha realmente se tornado mais forte? Mais forte o quanto?

- Ela ajudou a derrotar Akasuna no Sasori.

O moreno parou repentinamente, incrédulo. Akasuna no Sasori era um dos membros da akatsuki. A surpresa inicial deu lugar a preocupação.

- Como você deixou a Sakura numa situação dessas? – o tom de reprovação estava explicito em sua voz.

- Deixa de ser chato, teme. A Sakura sabe se cuidar.

Eles finalmente chegaram ao seu destino, o local onde Sakura e Sai batalhavam. A Haruno estava muito machucada e não dava conta de se curar e ao mesmo tempo lutar. Um membro da raiz se aproveitou disso para atacá-la pelas costas. Antes mesmo que Naruto pudesse reagir, o nukenin* já tinha agido. O lâmina da katana, já carregada previamente com o chidori*, atravessava o corpo do adversário. Acertou em um ponto vital, enquanto o corpo do inimigo era percorrido pelas correntes de eletricidade.

- Sasuke-kun* – foi a última coisa que a rosada murmurou antes de perder a consciência.

**I keep a close watch on this heart of mine**  
[Fico de olho neste coração que é meu]  
**I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
**[Mantenho os olhos abertos o tempo todo]

O vingador a pegou no colo antes que caísse definitivamente no chão. Todos estranharam a cena. Ver o Uchiha sendo tão gentil com uma garota já era de se estranhar, ainda mais ela sendo a doce flor de cerejeira.

- Eu a carrego – voluntariou-se Sai prestativo, ainda exibindo um de seus falsos sorrisos.

- Iie* – sem dar a mínima explicação para seus atos, o moreno continuou caminhando com a kunoichi em seu colo.

Naruto e Kakashi sorriram abertamente, ao mesmo tempo em que o ANBU continuava parado no mesmo lugar, ainda incrédulo com tudo que aconteceu.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

- Quando voltarmos – foi o mais velho que respondeu – Receio que Sasuke não vá nos esperar se ficarmos para trás.

Depois de uma pequena corrida eles logo os alcançaram. É claro que o loiro tentava obter alguma resposta do shinobi, mas tudo que conseguia era o silêncio ao seu redor. O Uchiha nunca foi de muitas palavras, e parecia que não estava disposto a começar agora. Vendo ser impossível manter uma diálogo, o Uzumaki resolveu fechar a boca.

A caminhada até Konoha não era longa. O pequeno grupo cumpriu o trajeto em cinco horas de caminhada. Claro que o loiro queria encurtar ainda mais o tempo, contudo Hatake o impediu. Assim que chegaram, todos foram ao hospital para deixar a kunoichi sob os cuidados médicos e entregaram o relatório da missão a Tsunade, que já se encontrava por lá.

- Muito bom – comentou a loira após dar uma breve lida no relatório – Vocês já podem ir descansar – completou com um sorriso.

- Iie, eu não vou sair daqui – o nukenin estava irredutível. Nem mesmo o olhar de desaprovação das habitantes da vila o deteve.

- Aquela sua companheira feiosa vai se recuperar totalmente – o pálido ninja se referia a Karin.

- Venha comigo Uchiha – a hogake* suspirou pesarosa – Só você – frisou a última palavra antes que o ninja hiperativo se habilitasse.

Sasuke a seguiu pelos longos corredores até chegar a sala da mesma.

- O que eu preciso fazer para que você vá para casa? Já não basta tudo que você vai ter que passar por ter traído a vila?

- Eu só saio daqui com a Sakura.

**I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
**[Procuro não arrumar confusão]  
**Because you're mine, I walk the line**  
[Porque você é minha, ando na linha]

- E conhecendo sua obstinação sei que não vou conseguir dissolvê-lo disso.

- Eu já perdi tudo uma vez. Não vou perder uma segunda.

- Venha logo antes que eu me arrependa.

Ela o conduziu novamente pelos longos corredores, dessa vez em direção aos andares superiores. Aquele andar em questão se destinava aos pacientes que precisariam de um tempo para se recuperar. A godaime* abriu a porta de um dos apartamentos. O coração do moreno acelerou consideravelmente. Deitada sobre a cama estava a rosada. Sua face estava tão serena que nem parecia ter sofrido um grave ataque.

- Não ande pelos corredores, se não isso vai me causar uma grande dor de cabeça – o shinobi somente concordou com a cabeça.

- Não vai me pedir para cuidar direitinho dela?

- Eu não preciso Uchiha – Tsunade deu um breve sorriso – Você já vai fazer isso sem eu pedir.

A hogake saiu do aposento deixando a kunoichi aos cuidados do moreno. Ela não poderia receber melhor cuidado. Sasuke aproximou-se da cama com passos rápidos. Logo estava ao lado da rosada, acariciando seus sedosos fios róseos. Ele não arredaria o pé dali até que a mesma estivesse devidamente recuperada. Não lhe importava quanto tempo isso custasse.

Ao anoitecer, a porta foi aberta com cuidado. O moreno não deu ouvidos a isso, pensando que você a peituda.

- É melhor você comer e descansar Sasuke – a voz não pertencia a godaime e sim a Yamanaka – Não quer ficar doente e longe da testuda, né?

- Como você soube?

- Tsunade-sama* me encarregou de cuidar da sua alimentação – deu um breve sorriso antes de voltar a triste feição anterior – Ela ficou feliz que você não a desobedeceu e permaneceu o tempo todo aqui.

- Eu avisei que só saio daqui com a Sakura.

Ino sabia que não adiantaria insistir. Ele só sairia dali com a rosada. A mesma sorria ao ver os cuidados que o moreno dispensava a Haruno. Talvez agora eles finalmente pudessem ser felizes. Deixou a bandeja em cima da mesinha e os deixou a sós.

**I find it very, very easy to be true**  
[Acho que é muito, muito fácil ser verdadeiro]  
**I find myself alone when each day is through  
**[Sozinho a cada dia percebo minha satisfação]

Sakura se recuperou rapidamente, sem maiores seqüelas. Ficou emocionada ao perceber que seu amado passou todo o tempo de convalência ao seu lado. Era gratificante tê-lo ao seu lado, cuidando dela como se a mesma fosse uma boneca de porcelana que pudesse quebrar ao menor toque.

- Se continuar desse jeito vou acabar ficando mal acostumada – brincou a chunnin*. Mesmo depois de ter saído do hospital, ela continuava aos cuidados do Uchiha.

Era óbvio que adorava todo o zelo que o moreno dispensava a ela. Deixava transparecer nos pequenos gestos o quanto se importava com a pequena. Café da manhã na cama, limpava a casa enquanto a mesma trabalhava, fazia o jantar para ela nos dias que a Haruno não tinha plantão, a colocava para dormir carregando-a no colo até a cama e fazendo cafuné em seus cabelos. Tinha horas que Sakura pensava que tudo não passava de um sonho, de tão perfeito que estava.

O Uchiha não fazia todos aqueles mimos só porque queria reconstruir seu clã. Apesar de não admitir, ele gostava da rosada. Mesmo não dizendo aquela simples palavra de nove letrinhas, demonstrava-a nos pequenos gestos. Seus dias, apesar de solitários, não eram mais preenchidos com a solidão. E sim pelo carinho e ternura que sempre sentiu por aquela garotinha irritante de cabelos rosados.

**Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you  
**[Admito que sou louco por você]  
**Because you're mine, I walk the line  
**[Porque você é minha, ando na linha]

Mas para a pequena kunoichi aqueles gestos não bastavam mais, ela precisava de uma declaração. Precisava ouvir da própria boca do nukenin que ele a amava e faria tudo por ela.

Ele sentiu essa mudança de atitude mais rápido do que ela esperava. Mesmo que não percebesse, a ninja vivia em seus pensamentos constantemente, quase como um vício diário do qual não conseguia viver sem. Por ela poderia abrir mão de seu orgulho nem que seja uma única vez.

Preparou todo o ambiente para a primeira, e última se tudo corresse corretamente, declaração amorosa de sua vida. Preparou o jantar, com a ajuda da herdeira Hyuuga, mas a Haruno não precisava saber disso. Velas iluminavam todo o pequeno ambiente com pétalas de flores decorando toda a casa.

- Sasuke-kun – foi o único som que conseguiu sair após Sakura observar todo o cenário.

- Sakura – o moreno surgiu da escuridão segurando uma rosa vermelha entre seus dedos – Isso tudo é para você.

- Só isso? – zombou a rosada.

- Aishiteru* – virou o rosto tentando esconder sua face corada – Você sempre povoou a minha mente e ainda povoa. Por que é você que preenche minha existência vazia. Por que...

O vingador teve seu discurso interrompido por um terno e inocente beijo dado pela Haruno. Assim que sua mente registrou o ocorrido, ele segurou sua cintura com uma mão, trazendo-a para mais perto e a outra foi parar em sua nuca, tornando o beijo mais intenso, forte e avassalador. Sua língua contornou os lábios rosados num pedido mudo para a mesma entreabri-los.

Sakura o abraçou, fazendo o que ele queria. O beijo tão esperado soou doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo. Uma mistura de sensações e gostos para os lábios de cereja. Tudo nela exalava a cereja. Seu beijo não poderia ser diferente.

- Sente-se, irritante – o antigo apelido não a deixava mais irritada. Agora sabia distinguir um irritante irritado de um irritante carinhoso. Era o mesmo tom que o mesmo usara quando partiu. Em ambas as ocasiões era em tom de deboche.

O jantar prosseguiu sem mais importunos. A chunnin sentia-se nas nuvens. Nunca pensou que ele fosse abrir mão de seu orgulho por ela, porém Sasuke estava provando ser digno do seu amor. Ele não fazia nada que despertasse seu ódio e aversão. Pela primeira vez estava trilhando o caminho certo, por mais tortuoso que esse fosse.

**As sure as night is dark and day is light  
**[Tão certo quanto a noite é escura e o dia claro]  
**I keep you on my mind both day and night  
**[Você está na minha mente noite e dia]

Ele estava livre, livre para seguir sua vida do jeito que bem entendesse. E definitivamente Haruno Sakura estava incluída. Por mais que sempre negasse ela sempre esteve em sua mente. A mesma foi a peça chave para manter sua sanidade mental. Pois ainda tinha para quem voltar quando cumprisse a vingança. Definitivamente não abriria mão da rosada para nada.

- Sakura – chamou fazendo a mesma olhar em seus olhos, no momento, negros – Se eu te pedisse para morar comigo, o que você diria?

- Eu diria que você está sendo muito atrevido em me pedir isso. Será que não poderia ser romântico ao menos uma vez na vida? – brincou a kunoichi com um sorriso estampado em seus lábios.

- Casa comigo?

Ela estava estática demais para responder. Sua mente girava em um turbilhão de emoções olhando nos orbes ônix do amado. Seus olhos não mentiam. Apesar de parecerem sem emoções eles tremulavam de alegria e incerteza. Jamais negaria algo a esse homem.

- E se eu disser que não?

- Seus olhos não mentem Sakura – ele estava mais próximo do que ela se lembrava – Você ainda me ama, mesmo que negue – deu o típico sorriso torto ao ver que a mesma não retrucava – Vou considerar isso como um sim.

Beijou-a depois disso. Não precisava ouvir a resposta da boca dela. Seus olhos e seu corpo a entregavam.

**And happiness I've known proves that it's right  
**[E a minha felicidade é prova de tudo isso]  
**Because you're mine, I walk the line**

[Porque você é minha, ando na linha]

- È claro que eu aceito – o sorriso estampado em sua face não negava o quanto estava feliz com o pedido.

- Eu já sabia – apesar de usar o sorriso torto, ele estava feliz. Finalmente possuía a mulher que amava em seus braços, mesmo que não dissesse isso com as palavras todos os dias.

É claro que isso levaria algum tempo para se realizar. O moreno ainda precisava reconquistar a confiança dos habitantes da vila antes do casamento.

Ele sabia que isso iria demorar um pouco para acontecer. Não era fácil mudar o pensamento de toda uma vila diante de tudo o que ele fez, mas não deixaria de tentar. Não quando sua felicidade dependia disso. E ele estava mais feliz do que nunca. Todos já percebiam as pequenas mudanças em sua atitude. É claro que não se tornou expansivo e escandaloso como Naruto, mas era mais receptivo do que outrora.

Todos percebiam a mudança no semblante do rapaz e apontavam a Haruno como a autora disso. Estavam totalmente certos, é claro. Mesmo que muitos não o aceitassem, ele continuava fazendo a coisa certa, por ela e Naruto, mas é claro que a rosada era seu principal motivo.

**You've got a way to keep me on your side**

[Você achou um jeito de me manter ao seu lado]  
**You give me cause for love that I can't hide**

[Me dá motivos que não posso fugir]

Vários se perguntavam por que ele ainda continuava em Konoha se muitos o desprezavam. Era óbvio que a possibilidade de fugir novamente rondava a mente do nukenin. Mas sempre que esses pensamentos rondavam sua mente a imagem da rosada penetrava com tal força que mesmo que quisesse não conseguiria tirá-la de seus pensamentos.

Não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem aquela doce criatura ao seu lado. Até mesmo quando só pensava em vingança a mesma vagava por sua mente, confundindo-lhe os sentidos, sem saber como a kunoichi conseguia exercer tanto poder sobre si. E ela de fato exercia. Acalentava seu coração já duramente machucado pela vida, aquecia sua mente. Sem ela, sua vida se resumia a um vazio que existencial que só era preenchido quando estava ao lado da Haruno.

É claro que ela já tinha se dado conta do tamanho poder que possuía sobre ele. A cada dia a chunnin aumentava os laços que os unia. Não que ele quisesse rompê-los. Jamais se separaria dela novamente.

**For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide**

[Por você tento até mudar a maré]  
**Because you're mine, I walk the line**

[Porque você é minha, ando na linha]

Ele faria até o impossível se ela pedisse. Eles andavam de mãos dadas por Konoha. Alguns dos habitantes até já tinham se acostumado com sua presença, ainda mais que eles estavam fazendo tudo certo para ser aceito novamente, inclusive reparando os danos que o último e final ataque da akatsuki tinha causado.

- Sakura-san* – a voz estridente da besta verde penetrou em seus ouvidos.

O nukenin respirou fundo para não avançar naquele atrevido. Será que ele ainda não tinha se tocado que a rosada era somente sua e de mais ninguém?

- Aceita jantar comigo esse noite? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Ela vai jantar comigo – interrompeu o vingador antes mesmo que a Haruno pudesse formular uma resposta. Ele não era possessivo, somente cuidava do que era dele.

- Eu perguntei...

- Gomen* Lee-san, mas eu já vou jantar com o Sasuke-kun – ela forçou um sorriso para amenizar a situação.

- E amanhã a noite? – perguntou esperançoso.

- Lee – ela respirou fundo tentando achar uma saída.

- Nós vamos nos casar. Esperamos que possa comparecer a cerimônia – sorriu torto ao ver o queixo do ninja cair.

- Sasuke – repreendeu a kunoichi – Você não devia ter dito isso.

**I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
**[Fico de olho neste coração que é meu]  
**I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
**[Mantenho os olhos abertos o tempo todo]

- Preferia que eu tivesse usado o sharingan?

- Nunca pensei que você fosse tão ciumento – ela sorriu divertida.

- Apenas cuido do que é meu! – murmurou desconcertado.

Ele jamais admitia, mas morria de ciúmes da pequena. Era muito difícil não sentir sendo ela tão bonita, forte e decidida, pelo menos aos seus olhos ela era. A mais bela kunoichi que Konoha possuía.

- Eu não vou fugir, Sasuke-kun – brindou-o com um de seus cálidos sorrisos.

- Eu sei. Normalmente as pessoas cuidam do que é seu.

Sakura sabia que não adiantava discutir. Ele continuaria espantando todos os integrantes do seu atual fã clube.

- Desde quando eu sou sua? – perguntou sorrindo abertamente.

**I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
**[Procuro não arrumar confusão]  
**Because you're mine, I walk the line  
**[Porque você é minha, ando na linha]

- Desde que passou a preencher minha existência vazia.

Sakura se emocionou com as palavras ditas. O objetivo maior dele era a vingança. Nunca esperou que ele algum dia pudesse reparar naquela irritante criatura de cabelos rosados.

- Você abriria mão de sua vingança por mim? – perguntou com os olhos marejados.

- Eu já abri mão, não abri? – devolveu a pergunta.

- Mesmo se descobrisse algo? – perguntou lacrimosa.

- Sakura – segurou seu queixo fazendo a mesma olhar em seus olhos – O que me importa a vingança se não posso tê-la do meu lado? Eu tive que escolher e escolhi você.

- Mesmo eu sendo irritante, né?

- Você só era irritante por que era a única que conseguia me desviar totalmente da vingança – depositou um selinho em seus lábios – Se for para te manter ao meu lado eu continuou aqui em Konoha, mesmo que ninguém, além de você e do dobe, me aceitem.

- Por que, Sasuke-kun? – ela deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

- Por que eu não vou deixar minha família morrer uma segunda vez – beijou sua bochecha secando a lágrima – Aishiteru responde a sua pergunta?

Ela não responde, somente o beijou com toda a força do seu amor.


End file.
